shortlandfandomcom-20200213-history
Guy Warner
Guy Warner is a fictional character in the long running New Zealand soap opera Shortland Street. He was portrayed by Craig Parker from 1992 - 1996 and returned in May 2007. History Family Drama He is the son of Sir Bruce Warner, who had an affair with Chris's nanny which resulted in the conception of Guy (in good soap fashion, this was revealed during the show and caused a lot of drama, apparently). Lady Margot raised Guy as her own. In 1992 Guy embarked on a short-lived relationship with Chris's ex Alison Raynor. In 1993 he was engaged to Meredith Flemming another of Chris' exes, but Guy had secretly been sleeping with Jenny on the side so that ended the relationship. Carmen Roberts He was the hospital's social worker. He is the half-brother of Chris Warner. In 1993 he began a on-off relationship with Nurse Carmen Roberts there relationship was tested multiple times first by Guy's jealousy of Carmen's relationship with her stepbrother Greg Feeney and then his cheating on her while in Scotland despite all this their relationship continued. In 1995 they decided they didn't want children so Guy got a vasectomy, however Carmen became pregnant and this led Guy to believe she had cheated on him when in fact the vasectomy had failed. In late 1995 during a storm, the Toroa was left untied to its moorings and drifted out to sea. It was at this time that Carmen went into labour, adding a birth to the already long list of strange events that had happened on the boat, Carmen and Guy named their baby girl Tuesday. Their happiness was cut short when Carmen died of a brain aneurysm after a truck crashed into the clinic on Christmas Day in 1995. Devastated by her death Guy along with his daughter and brother Chris moved to work in America. Guy's Return He returned to Shortland Street in May 2007 and ran off with Toni Warner, his sister-in-law, and her son Harry after her marriage to Guy's brother Chris ended due to his affairs with Rachel McKenna and Justine Jones. He also is a drug addict. When Guy and Toni returned in December it appeared that they were now a couple. In the 2007 season finale he was involved in a car crash with Toni Warner, his daughter Tuesday and nephew Harry. In the 2008 Season Premiere it was revealed that they all survived the crash, Tuesday and Harry escaped with minor injuries, Toni was rushed into surgery, she lost a kidney and Guy was taken to Central and was placed in an induced coma and has gone into renal and organ failure.On January 28 he woke up from his coma.Since coming out of the coma he has been moved to shortland street hospital. Fixing Things Guy and Chris have started to work on their long-running strained relationship. Also due to thinking Toni's problems are all his fault he tried to push her away and almost succeeded by lying to her an saying 'He only used her to get back at Chris, and that he never loved her'. Toni refused to believe him and after a talk with Tuesday; Toni returned to Guy and opened up to him about how they are the same and belong together the conversation ended with them kissing. Category:Former characters